Not alone
by TomEn
Summary: A certain redhead wakes up in the middle of the night. Why?


Hi Another one of my Ranma 1/2 stories about female Ranma and her boyfriends. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Ranma 1/2: Not alone

Sometimes, when the sounds of the rain pounding against the windows wakes her up in the middle of the night, Ranko feels shiver running down her spine. She knows that she is save, but the sudden fear makes her feel insecure.

The bedroom is warm and comfortable. Windows are closed. And what's most important, there's nothing to be afraid. But she needs to be sure.

When it happens, Ranko sneaks out of her bed and dresses up. She goes through the corridor to the doors. She walks silently, trying to not make a sound. The closer she is to the door, the stronger her doubts are. Sometimes she has to fight with overpowering desire to return to the warm, soft bed. But she's strong enough to resist it.

She opens the door, listening to the shimmering rain outside and looking into the night sky, covered with a stars. She often reminds herself of all these stories about "wish upon a star" and she silently says that wish again, like a silent prayer. Then she has to fight her doubts again, before making a step.

Every time she makes her first step into the rain, it's like an electric shock for her body. It's very short, but the strength of the uncertainty is big. Deep inside her mind, she still repeats "What if...".

What if it will turn her into a boy again? She was changing many times in the past, so it became a natural for her then. All these conflicted feelings are returning to her. Many times she thought that she managed to forget about them, but it seems it's impossible. Since her 18 birthday it all stopped. She became a girl for good. It was traumatic at first. She cried for a long, seeking for the way to be a boy again. It was a hard time for her. But time heals the wounds. She get used to be a girl.

Mouse made a studies upon the Jusenkyo curses and discovered that when the cursed person turns 18, then the curse changes. Sometimes it stays, sometime it disappears, sometimes it switches, sometimes freezes. But whatever happens, it's permanent. At last, he said so.

But every time she looks at the rain, she remembers all these times when she was changing. And sometimes she wonders if it was hot water than turned her into a boy, then maybe it'd be a cold water that turn her into a boy now. With all these thoughs in her head, she enters the rain.

But nothing happens.

When she realizes that she's still a girl , she starts dancing, caring not much about the rain and stuff. She dances into the rain, till her cloths are totally wet. And when she finally returns home, she sees him standing in the door, waiting. Yes, she tries to not waking him up, but she fails every time. Sometimes she wonders how it's possible, since she really makes not a sound. Is it because of the feelings that link them?

"Another of these nights?" asks Hiroshi and she nods, as he covers her with a towel. "Dear, you'll catch a cold someday, I tell you"  
Ranko feels save and secure in his arms as he leads her to the bathroom. She lets him undress her wet clothes. She always notices that his hands are bit trembling when he turns warm water on. Ranko wonders if he has same doubts as her. What would happened if the curse suddenly return and the warm water will turn her into boy again? Is it possible?

But Hiroshi is a man. He keeps a calm face as he leads her into the hot shower. No fear crosses his face as she walks there and he looks as the water runs down her beautiful body. Ranko feels no shame, she enjoys him watching her. She feels beautiful and pretty in his eyes. And when he steps into the shower, she welcomes him with and open arms.

She had to leave Tendo dojo, not being able to marry any of the Soun daughters anymore. She had to hide of what happened from her own mother. He father was disappointed and left her, seeking for the new challenges as a martial artist. Her pals moved back, not sure if she's a truly a boy or a girl. She was all alone.

He was the one that helped her to accept her new self. When she was broken into pieces, he helped to pick them up. He offered her a hand and cared not when some people joked that he dates with a "femboy". Ranko felt safe with him. She never noticed when she found that he is very important for her. But when he asked her for a hand, she said "yes" without any doubts. Because for the first time in her life, she felt that she is not only loving someone, but someone loves her as well.

"Don't worry, darling, I'm here with you" whispers Hiroshi, as he embraces her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. And even if you will, remember that you're not alone"

These words make Ranko feels better and she lets herself relax in his arms. 


End file.
